The present invention relates to the class of electrical wiring devices known as ground fault interrupter (gfi) receptacles and, more specifically, to novel gfi receptacles suited for fully automated assembly, and to novel means for and methods of assembling and testing gfi receptacles.
Receptacles with circuit interrupting capability have come into wide-spread use in recent years, resulting in concerted efforts to reduce the cost of parts and labor required for their assembly while maintaining a high degree of operational reliability. Automated assembly techniques are widely used today to reduce labor costs, but at least some operations are still performed manually in virtually all commercially produced gfi receptacles.
Certain tests are performed upon gfi receptacles after complete assembly to ensure proper in-service operation. Some gfi receptacles have two or more housing sections which are mutually assembled by releasable connecting means and, following successful testing, are permanently connected, e.g., by heat fusion of opposing surfaces. Permanent connection of the plastic housing sections by mechanical means such as riveting, while providing certain advantages, add to assembly costs and are not generally employed in present-day gfi receptacles. Furthermore, in a currently conventional manner of fabrication of gfi receptacles, certain of the tests performed may not be entirely reliable for the intended purpose.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a gfi receptacle of novel design conducive to fully automated assembly.
Another object is to provide a novel, fully automated method of assembly of a gfi receptacle.
A further object is to provide a gfi receptacle having features which permit testing after complete assembly of all component parts, followed by either permanent assembly in a novel manner upon successful testing, or disassembly without damage to any components upon unsuccessful testing.
Still another object is to provide novel and advantageous means for and method of permanently connecting housing sections of a gfi receptacle, following complete assembly of all components, releasable coupling of the housing sections, and performance of all required tests.
A still further object is to provide a gfi receptacle including circuit components mounted on a printed circuit board having enhanced reliability of testing after assembly.
Yet another object is to provide a novel method of fabrication of a gfi circuit board which enhances the degree of reliability of tests designed to detect certain manufacturing defects.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.